Just a dream
by Lost Galaxies
Summary: Karlyn was a normal school girl who's life changed when she made a wish with a cat like thing called Kuybey
Was it all a Dream... Yesterday I felt like nothing, was it made up, I open my eyes and look at the palm of my hand. I was shocked. I couldn't believe it, that Dream was true

...

I remember being on the music room, my school band was getting ready to rehearse a song we been learning all week, we were all given a Section mate and mine was a boy Named Jack, he was the same age as me 14, we got to our Place as the band started to play. I didn't take any notice of this but he was moving away from the other Trombone Players (( The instrument we both play )) and towards another groups. I wanted to Tell him not o move but I Couldn't it was mid song and I didn't want to lose my place or get in trouble.

At the final note was played and our teacher told us we where free to go I walked up to him

"Why did you move away?" I questioned him, I waited for his reply

"What does it Matter to you Karlyn?" He Smirked, I hate hearing my name in that tone

"Trombone players should stick together, didn't you learn that?" I exclaimed, he gave me a laugh

"You believe that Shit?, It's not true"

"It it what I was taught" I say

"Well you learnt wrong" his sharp eyes glared at me "and what can you say about that Miss Everything has to be Right"

That did it, I was pissed at him, I wanted to yell at him but I didn't also, I couldn't control my Self and them

"It's your Fault we are fighting right now! You shouldn't of broke the rules Jack! we stick together as one not go off with Our friends you little twat!" I dropped everything as I watched Everyone's eyes look towards me. He just laughed and walked away saying something under his breath. I run out of the music Room and out of the school just to get away. I hid behind our of the buildings and sat down with my Knees up to my Face.

"What have I One?, my world is already broken I didn't need it to be More" Tears Started to Roll down my eyes "I WISH I CAN JUST RE MEET HIM!" I cried out, at that point I didn't care who heard me, I was Lost in my own little world where I could be free

"Is that what you really what? You know I might be able to help you" My turn around to the voice. I was shocked to see a White cat like Animal with long ombré Pink ears and and dark pink eyes, it seem harmless in my eyes. It's tail moved as I sat up

"W-Who are you?" I questioned looking at the cat thing

"My name is, kyubey my Mission is to find girls like you to make their wish come true" The cat thing named kyubey said,

"A Wish?" I say "what's the catch?"

"you'll become a Magical Girl, You'll fight Evil known As Witches to protect The city" kyubey Said with delight

"And what do I get from fighting these witches?" I ask

"Well you get your Wish and a grift seed witch is your power supply, but the best thing is you'll have a power no one else has Seen"

"So if I make a Wish I'll be like powerful?"

"I like to called Them contracts, yes you will be powerful fighting evil by The light of the city" kyubey happily said

"glad I don't sleep anyway" I say looked at them"

"So will you become a Magical Girl? Have your dying wish Granted and Be powerful?"

took a Deep breath in and Exhaled "Yes!"

"Then what is Your Wish?" It said with envy

"I wish... I wish I can re Meet this Person today! This time without ending in distress" As I said that kyubey Glowed pink, His ears came Close to me as I Felt a terrible Pain coming from my chest, I screamed as I headed the cat Like being say "Your contracts contract is complete go live on you wish"...

And here I am now, But this time different, I felt like I was in a anther time Zone. my eyes Locke do to the Gem that was in my hand. It glowed Orange as I looked at it. I didn't know what it was still I remember, Before I passed our I headed something about a soul gem, the power house to our powers. If we use too much the gem,will darken or a curse will be born ((that sounded like a Bad thing))

I got up at my usually school day time at 4:00am, it might seem early but to me it isn't. It give me heaps of time to Take a shower and do my Homework before heading to school at around 7:00am. My middle school uniform was laid out on my Desk. I picked up and got changed and started to pack my school bag with today's (well yesterdays) books.

The tv was playing Yesterday's News as I watched my Family get themselves Breakfast.

"You're not eating today Karlyn?" My mum asked as she sat down

"No I'm okay, I'll eat when it's break time" I smile, I look over to my younger sister who was telling us about about this Dream she told Us yesterday, I mean, today

"Wow your family seems to be the normal type" shivers went down my back as I saw The cat thing from yesterday

"what are doing here?" I moved down on my Knees and

"Don't worry only you can see me Karlyn" kyubey said blissfully

"How do you know my Name?" I questioned, I could see my mum look at me weird and went back to her breakfast

"I heard People prefer to you as That," kyubey looked at me

"this isn't time" I say,

"Then make time, don't you need to catch the bus in 15 minutes, I looked at the time

"Yea..."

"Then let's go now" I saw it start to walk our of the door, I told my parents I was going early and I left the house, we both got to the Bus stop and started to talk

"So you ready for tonight?" Kyubey asked

"I'm kinder scared, I don't know the first thing about witches or how my power works" I sighed

"You'll get a hang of it, I'll be there with you!" Kyubey cheered "you'll be a Great Magical Girl" the bus arrived and I got on paying and took my seat near the front on the window side, I placed my earphones in as the sound of my music filled my ears, it was calming for the day.

It was scary walking into school knowing what everyone will say, I met up with my Band Friends Gio and Sebastian, we all play the trombone and section mates, they were talking about band practise, I didn't want to talk since I said anything. The bell for first Class Rang as we wondered over...

My heat was beating Fast, it was time, Band Practise, we all lined up to perform the same song as before, I didn't make a Move when Jack Start to Move away from the others, as the song stopped I didn't go up to him with hate

"nice job" I smiled and said to him

"Same goes to you Karlyn" He smiled back before he legged the room

"Feel glad that's over and done with" Kuybey Said hoping in my shoulder,

"Yep!" I Smile as I walked out "now time to go home"

"Remember You have witches to fight now" The cat thing said pointing over to the city

"What if people see me?" I question?

"don't worry nobody will" I trusted the cat thing as we started to walk around the city.

"Where would I find a Witch?" I ask looking at Kuybey

"Use your soul gem, it lights up when your near one" the cat smiled, I look at the new found ring on my Right middle finger, soon as I blocked my soul gem appeared as it start to glow

"We're Close" Kuybey Said as we walked into a Dark alley way, as soon as we stepped in the walls started to turn Bad Colours as We walked more in. It got darker and scarier and my eyes saw it, a Witch...

It was a Ugly looking hung with a Flower as a Head and a Stick for a body, around it was Smaller versions of the Witches. I knew I couldn't freak out but this was getting to me

"THATS A WITCH!" I screamed, it looked at me, I felt my heart race fast as Kuybey looked at me

"Transform Karlyn!"

I did want it said, I sucked it up as Felt my Self float. I could feel the power rush through me!. Soon I landed on the ground. I looked at myself, my outfit changed to a Dark Grey dress and Normal school girl shoes. On my hand was I think my Soul gem. I looked up at the witch and Smiled.

"What do I use to fight them!?" Seconds later two Long guns appeared in front of me, I took the in my hands and took aim. sounds of gunshots filled the den, The witch started to fight have swinging it's body toward me. I jumped out of the way firing away. I had full control and soon the witch fell and the land of Messed up colours soon turned to normal, I changed back to my normal school uniform as we ran over to a Small black seed. I picked it up and shows Kyubey

"What's this?" I questioned

"It's a grief seed, you use it to recharge your Soul gem, the more power you use the more grief seeds you need" Kyubey said

"What if I use too much power and have no grief seeds?" There was a Pause till the cat spoke

"Your soul gem will become Murky and you'll get weaker

"Sounds okay, I guess" I say "I will keep killing these Things just to make sure"

"Great! Now you know how this magical girl thing works" Kuybey Smiled

"I'm going to love being a Magical Girl" I smiled and looked up at the sky...

I was Wrong, terribly Wrong. All of those thoughts of this was the best thing that happened to me was crushed...

One month in And I found out that truth. I met up with another magical Girl, like me, she was friendly and used her wish to help one of her crush out. We become friends and Parters till one day, she went insane. I asked her why as she fell into my arms with tears rolling down her cheek

"My crush will never be able to hold me, I'm not human anymore, I'm a walking corps!" she cried out. I relies I was the Same, A Walking corps! One of those Zombies off of a Movie!. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as well...

She cracked and turned. turned into one of those witches right In front of me!, her final Scream as her soul Shattered. I had to fight her one on one, I didn't want to do it but I had to, it is what I do for my wish. As the witch Faded away I picked up her Grief seed and held if tight. now I know why they are called that. It's the grief of the magical Girl it once was...

Kuybey was a Lier! I knew it was off, I always knew cats were bad news!, Kuybey plan from the start was for us to end like this, this was all a Game, JUST A STUPIT GAME!.

I dream of a Day where I can be normal again, Fuck my wish, Stuff Jack I want to break out of this nightmare!. But is it so bad after all. My life was messed up anyway...

I still dream to this day of a saver for all magical Girls, someone to break the spell and we can all die in peace!

That day did come... To bad it was to late...

 **HAPY BIRTHDAY DISCORDANCE**

 **A/N: yea this kinder ended on a Bad Note, You can chose what Happened :3, anyway Happy birthday! I hope you have a Amazing day :3, I really do hope you like it :3**


End file.
